dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deltaspace shadowedge
Appearance Even though Delta is several thousands of years old, He looks like a 25 year old of average height and in shape. He has blonde hair and light red eyes. He wears a numerous amount of clothes on his journey, But he usually wears the Kuoh Academ boys’ uniform. He prefers not to wear the black ribbon and usually has the blazer hanging over his shoulder. In Devil King form, his hair turns Greenish black and a pair of yellow ridged horns appear which curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head. A high-collared cape fastened at the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads which bear a small resemblance to his horns. Dragon claws will replace his nails and sharp dragon teeth which replace his normal teeth. Personality Delta is usually very cold to people when they first meet him. If they gain his trust and become his friend He will start showing a more goofy, laid back and happy Personality. But this can change into a serious, Commanding and protective personality when there is or feels like there is a threat that could harm his friends or family. Equipment Imagine Void breaker:' '''Delta’s sacred gear which is in the form of a ring on his index finger on his right hand allows him to completely negate any attack(Magical or physical) create new dimensions, distort or ignore the concepts of reality. It can also disable another sacred gear until The battle has ended or until he sees fit, resurrect the dead and create a barrier which also negates any attack. Powers '''Immeasurable strength': As he is a dragon devil his strength is far beyond that of a human but with the addition of his scared gear his strength massively outmatches the Heavenly dragons, gods and Satans but He is just weaker than great red and 666(Trihexa) Very high mana levels: Delta has a near limitless mana reserve which allows him to use spells which would normally completely drain a person’s mana. Elemental chaos magic: '''Delta Uses magic which combines every element and can be enhanced through his sacred gear. His magic is very Destructive so he rarely ever uses it. * '''Heaven’s Asunder: Delta charges his sword using lightning and slashes down after it has been fully charged which will cause a lightning strike towards his opponent which is so powerful it can level a whole city, He can also add other elements onto this like fire. * Cursed Dragon‘s roar: 'Alcazar temporarily appears and fires a large blast of Fire which is infused with red lightning. * '''Starfall Raze: '''Delta infuses light and dark magic and shoot it at his opponent which will slowly start to destroy the opponent’s soul and physical body. '''Immense durability: ' thanks to Delta‘s immense regeneration speed , Delta is near invulnerable being able to overcome life threatening injuries and fatal blows. 'Immense speed: '''Delta is extremely fast being able to keep up with Vali and Issei during their fight, He can move so fast that most of his opponents can’t react fast enough. He also has a fast reaction time as displayed in a battle where his opponent sent a magic bullet flying towards him which was impossible to see by any normal Devil, He simply tilted his head and watched as the bullet fly past him. '''Attack negation: '''Delta has the ability to negate any and all form of magical attacks through the use of his sacred gear. '''Dragon King Blazing inferno: '''since Delta is a dragon He has access to '''Dragon flames, '''but Delta has a different and much more immensely powerful variation. The flames engulf a large scale area which will not only scorch the ground but will completely vaporise it, leaving a U-Shaped Valley in it’s wake. He can also coat himself with it which can be used as an offensive and defensive ability. Delta breathes in some air which will start turning into blackish red flames and when enough have pooled, He can unleash it out in the direction he is facing. '''Master hand to hand combatant: '''Delta effortlessly took on both Issei and Vali without having to use his powers or weapon, After achieving his new form '''Vengeful King '''Delta was able to beat all of the mythology gods with little to no effort. '''Domination: '''Delta can emit an aura which will force the opponent to stop attacking or He can use it to break their will and control them. '''Reality manipulation: ' Delta has the ability to deny and negate the concepts of reality through the use of his sacred gear the '''Imagine void breaker which is so dangerous that he was forbidden to use it unless he has to. Reality Negation: All fiction: all fiction is a higher much more potent form of his reality manipulation and attack(or power) negation and allows him to deny all aspects and concepts of reality aka to make anything "nothing"This include powers, attacks and even death. However if he does use this ability on someone else(say negating their power and abilities) it cannot be reversed as it has become”fiction“. If he is not careful reality itself will cease to exist as it has been rewritten by all fiction, after several attempt at controlling this power Delta managed to get to a point where he can stop others from negating his own powers(if someone were to use worthless on him) their power would either cease to exist or get redirected back. Tyrant Dragon Awakening: '(Delta’s version of the juggernaut drive) ''”I, the being who stands before you, am the divine dragon who destroyed god.” ”''Infinite is nothing and Dreams are lies“'' ”''I shall become the Tyrant Dragon who rules all, and I will imprison you within the fiery red skies of solitude!“'' ”Long Live The King!” ”The tyrant dragon awakens!” '''Vengeful King form: Vengeful king '''also known as '''The true king‘s rage '''is a form that Delta can voluntarily or involuntarily enter under moments of great anger or sadness, the amount of power that Delta has in this form is stated to be able destroy the universe itself if he so wished. The down side of this form is that after using it, he will be knocked out for at least 500 or so years and he will permanently or temporarily lose his memory. '''Chant: “''O, the being who stands above even the gods”'' “''Please accept the sacrifice that is me”'' “''the skies proclaim your handiwork and”'' “''speeches told fourth during day and are acknowledged by night”'' “''the fire that has ignited within my heart continues to burn and remind me”'' “''that this is where I will meet my end”'' “''I have dedicated my life to protecting others”'' “''yet, here I stand alone”'' “''utilising the final thing at my disposal I will fight to protect her and the path that she must walk”'' “''to protect her and the future she holds, I will rise and fall as many times as needed”'' “''the evil Being will fall and the world will start anew”'' “''Fall! Vengeful King!”'' Weaknesses Dragon slaying abilities: '''As a dragon Delta is very Vulnerable to dragon slaying attributes and properties. Thanks to all fiction the damage he takes is halved. '''Holy Abilities: As well as being a dragon, he is also a devil. Which means he is naturally vulnerable to anything holy, the damage received from anything holy is also halved. Trivia * A new upcoming fan fiction called '''Highschool DxD:Until Dawn '''will potentially be released Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users